Hanataro Yamada Tales
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: As Hanataro goes about doing the chores he is assigned, he can't help but notice that he gets drawn into some of the most 'bizarre' situations ever in his life! Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Bowser Blanchette & Final Destination Studios Presents:

Hanataro Yamada Tales

**All characters in this story belong to their respective owners**

**

* * *

**

Hanataro Yamada, Seventh Seat of Squad Four was on his way to his Division. Captain Unohana had asked for him and a few others of Squad 4 to clean the underground sewers. Even though it was a difficult job, but at least he will not have to deal with Squad 11's thugs coming down to find him. He made it towards the entrance to the sewers and began to clean it up. He looked around to see others from his squad working on the other side from where Hanataro is.

They looked at Hanataro as he was continuing to scrub the walls. They resumed cleaning their part of the walls as they whispered to each other. They whispered about something that Hanataro could not understand. He pretended not to hear them and continued cleaning the sewer walls.

Hanataro sighed as he and the others finished cleaning the sewers. They made their way out of the sewers and made their way back to their barracks. Hanataro went to his room and just as he came in, lay on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling and wondered what would he do next?

He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Rangiku Matsumoto smiled wickedly as her new package came in. It was a brand new camera. It had everything Rangiku wanted. Especially the Zoom feature. Rangiku was so happy that even her Captain wonder what was she so happy about. She left the Tenth Division and started to head towards the Fourth Division to find her target.

As she approaches the Squad Four Barracks, she leaned against the wall and peered into a nearby window. Then, she smiled. Hanataro was there, sound asleep in his bed.

_'Sleeping like a baby!'_ Rangiku said to herself.

It was too perfect. Rangiku's plan was going the way she wanted. Now she needed was a few 'volunteers' to give Hanataro the time of his life! She had a few people in mind and decided to go see them first.

Rangiku smiled mentally as she knew that this would make a great film and Hanataro Yamada will be a star!

* * *

Chapter 1: END Read and review

There is a poll up for this story. Whichever girl has the most goes after Hanataro first.

If there is a two-way tie for first place, then it will be a threesome! Please cast your vote! Poll closes Friday Aug. 14th!


	2. Stinging in the Forest

**The poll results are in and the first winner is...Captain Soifon! Enjoy Ch. 2!**

Chapter 2: Stinging in the Forest

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Hanataro Yamada came into Captain Unohana's office to receive an assignment from her. As he approached the office, Hanataro saw Captain Soifon leaving his captain's office and headed down the hallway passing him, not even knowing he was there. He sighed as he went inside Captain Unohana's office.

"Captain, did you want to see me?" Hanataro asked.

Captain Unohana smiled sweetly, "Yes, Hanataro, I do."

She picked up something from underneath the table. It was just an ordinary blue towel. Captain Unohana handed it over to Hanataro.

"Can you deliver that to Capt. Soifon, Hanataro?" She asked, "She left in a hurry and forgot about it."

Hanataro gulped, "Where was she heading?"

"Most likely back to her Division," Capt. Unohana replied.

Hanataro shook in fear, as he knew what kind of woman Capt. Soifon really is. He nodded to his Captain as he took the towel and left the office in order to search for Captain Soifon.

* * *

Outside the Fourth Division, Captain Soifon stood by the entrance to the Relief Station. She scowled as she hated being waited on. She looked at the little note Rangiku gave her.

It said: _'Lure Hanataro to your private training area and let him have it!'_

Soifon scowled again. Couldn't Matsumoto be any more precise? She knew exactly what Rangiku wants. Rangiku wanted her to give Hanataro a good time while Matsumoto filmed her and Hanataro in action. Why filming Hanataro in this situation is beyond her. She decided to wait and see how this turns out.

* * *

Meanwhile, nearby, the Fifth Seat of Squad 10, Bowser and his partners, the Fifth Seat of Squad 5, Tolle Koenig and the Fifth Seat of Squad 7, Yamagi Kushida were nearby, watching Captain Soifon with interest.

Yamagi swept a hand through his purple hair, "Why are we watching Captain Soifon for?"

"Because my Captain wants me to find Rangiku and bring her back to my Division and do her work!" Bowser replied angrily.

"Why did you bring us along with you?"

"Cause I know you and Tolle will help me find her," Bowser came right into Yamagi's face, "got a problem with that?"

Yamagi shook his head, "No, I don't."

Bowser smiled as he looked at Tolle, "Anything, Tolle?"

Tolle watched as Captain Soifon turned towards the door leading into the 4th Division Relief Station. Suddenly, a Soul Reaper carrying a towel came out and approached Soifon.

"We have visual contact," Tolle said, "Soifon is speaking with someone, but can't see the face of the other Soul Reaper."

Bowser nodded, "Let's get a closer look."

The three Fifth Seats _shunpo _towards a nearby building. Bowser poked his head out and saw Captain Soifon about 100 feet away. He saw the other Soul Reaper she was talking to.

To Bowser's surprise, it was Hanataro. What would Captain Soifon want with him?

"Who is Capt. Soifon talking to, Bowser?" Tolle asked.

"It's Hanataro," Bowser replied.

Tolle and Yamagi looked at the Fifth Seat of Squad 10 in surprise.

"What does she want with him?" Yamagi asked.

Bowser shook his head, "I don't know, but if we follow them, they may lead us to Rangiku. Come on!"

The three tiptoed quietly towards the two Soul Reapers.

* * *

"Hanataro Yamada," Captain Soifon demanded, "why do you have that towel with you?"

Hanataro gulped again, "W-well, Captain Unohana said that you left it in her office and I-I..."

Soifon interrupted him, "Quiet!" she glanced around, fearing that someone was watching them.

"C-Captain Soifon?" Hanataro asked.

"I know a place we can talk...privately of course," she grabbed Hanataro's hand, "I'll take you there."

With that, she and Hanataro vanished in an instant. Forcing Bowser and his crew to pursue, though they are not as fast as Soifon herself.

* * *

Soon, Captain Soifon brought Hanataro on a pathway near the 2nd Division. Soifon pulled Hanataro's hand as they walked towards the 2nd Division.

"W-where are we going, C...c...captain Soifon?" Hanataro asked, nervously.

"To my private training area, just keep your mouth shut until we get there!" Soifon demanded.

Hanataro gulped as she continued to drag Hanataro with her. Suddenly, Soifon's grip on Hanataro got tighter and her pace, quickening.

"Umm...Captain Soifon?" Hanataro asked.

"Keep quiet, Yamada, we are being followed!" Soifon responded.

Soifon quickly pulled Hanataro into a bear hug as she began to speed up a little.

The pursuers were actually Bowser, Yamagi, and Tolle quickly followed Soifon and Hanataro.

"Bowser, Soifon is too fast for us! We're going to lose them!" Tolle yelled.

"Speed up, men!" Bowser ordered.

The three ran as fast as they can. They eventually got to a spot with a sign near a fork in the road.

"Bowser! This is...!" Yamagi said, pointing at the sign.

_Trespassers will be stung to death..._

_...Literally!_

_Die, trespassers!_

"Captain Soifon's Training Area!" Bowser exclaimed, "We shouldn't stay here much longer."

"What are you doing here?"

Bowser saw Captain Soifon right by the sign. Hanataro was not with her.

Hanataro, meanwhile, was laying the towel on the ground as he heard Bowser and his teams' voices. He wondered what they were doing here.

"I will not ask again, what are you doing here?" Soifon asked Bowser angrily.

"We were wondering where Hanataro was," Bowser said, "he was with you, wasn't he?"

"No, he went on further down the road, most likely heading towards the Thirteenth Division."

Bowser looked at his crew and instructed them to move on. Before Bowser left, he turned back to Soifon.

"If you run into Rangiku, get her back to my Captain please, Captain Soifon," Bowser said.

"If I find her, I will," she replied coldly.

Bowser nodded as he ran after his crew, unbeknownst to him that Rangiku was nearby, camera in hand.

* * *

Hanataro finished laying out the towel as he sighed in relief. Suddenly, Hanataro felt something pressing against his back. He looked down to see Capt. Soifon's Suzumebachi, in its Shikai from, slowly cutting the _obi _(sash) from Hanataro's _Shihakusho. _Hanataro's body started shaking in fear.

"Now, let's talk before your friends doubles back," Soifon said.

Hanataro swallowed hard as her Suzumebachi cut the _obi_ off, and proceeded to slowly cutting the shirt off Hanataro.

"What did Captain Unohana really want you to see me for?" Soifon asked Hanataro.

"I-I...All she asked me was to...give that towel back to you," Hanataro said nervously as Soifon ripped the shirt off him, keeping only his _hakama_ on his person.

"Is that all she asked you to do?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Soifon's eyes glared at him, "I don't think so."

She then smacks him on the back, causing Hanataro to yelp in response.

"Turn around, Yamada! Now!" Soifon yelled.

Hanataro quickly complied and turned around. His _hakama_, no longer supported by the _obi_, was barely covering his body, especially his boxers.

"Take it off," Soifon demanded.

Hanataro looked confused.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Soifon yelled again.

Hanataro did as he told and removed his _hakama_, allowing Capt. Soifon a full view of his body. Soifon look down at Hanataro and frowned. Hanataro's boxers were the only piece of clothing left on him.

She smiled, "Lie on the towel, Yamada."

Hanataro laid down on the towel as Soifon closed the distance between them quickly. Her lips connected with his. Hanataro's mind went offline immediately as he began to reciprocate her actions. When Soifon broke the kiss, it was only to u remove Hanataro's boxers, finally stripping him bare. She stroked him swiftly, before returning to his lips.

She broke the kiss again, this time removing her captain's uniform, exposing her bosom to Hanataro.

"Yamada, you better do something before I decide to kill you!" Soifon responded.

Hanataro nervously placed his hands on her breasts and began to massage them for a brief moment.

Afterwards, Soifon slid down Hanataro's body, her tongue sliding across his skin, until her face was level with his erection. She quickly licked the underside of it, receiving a groan out of him, before taking it into her mouth, sucking on him fiercely. Hanataro groaned in ecstasy, his hands entangling themselves in her hair. He had no idea that there was so much pleasure in this. He could already feel his balls tighten in preparation for orgasm, and tried to hold on.

Soifon would not allow it. She had seemed to sense this, though, and not wanting him to hold on, simply cupped his balls, rolling them between her fingers as she began sucking more. Tai lost complete control as he came, his load streaming out of him into Jessica's mouth. She quickly swallowed, having had experience with those who came greatly, and forcefully.

Soifon looked up at Hanataro and smirked, "Well, I think we should end this."

Hanataro watched as Soifon positioned herself above his length. He watched as Soifon dropped down onto Hanataro, pushing him all the way into her on the first thrust. Hanataro began moving slowly, watching to see if he hurt her in any way. When all she did was moan, and wrap her legs around his waist, holding him there, he started to speed up.

Soifon wasn't even aware of the physical world anymore, with the exception of Hanataro moving within her, bringing pleasure with each thrust, filling her with his manhood. He was doing pretty well for his first time, which was surprising, but in a good way. She held on for about ten more minutes, and then came. Her pussy pulled his cock in as he orgasm as well, his seed shooting deep within her as she quaked.

Soon afterwards, they collapsed, catching their breaths. Soifon looked into a nearby bush and smirked.

'_Rangiku should be pleased with this,'_ Soifon said to herself as she saw Rangiku smiled as she filmed the two.

She gave Soifon a thumb's up before she left the two naked Soul Reapers alone.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Damn it," Bowser swore, "I can't believe that Soifon tricked us!"

Bowser, Yamagi, and Tolle were heading back from the 13th Division, realizing that Hanataro was not there. It did not matter to Bowser though. All he wanted was to find Rangiku and drag her back to the 10th Division.

* * *

**Kuchiki Manor**

"Rukia, Isane, Kiyone and Momo," Nanao Ise began, "I got word that Capt. Soifon has made contact with Hanataro. The mission was a success."

The four Female Soul Reapers smiled at what they heard. They saw Nanao pull out a hat and placed her hand in it.

"I have placed your names in this hat," she explained, "whoever I draw will go after Hanataro next."

The girls watched as Nanao draw a name from the hat, "The person who goes after Hanataro next is..."

* * *

Chapter 2: END Read and review!

**Nanao has picked someone to go after Hanataro! Who is it? Predict the result by voting on the poll on my profile page!**


End file.
